It's Tricky
by KaiserPhoenix92
Summary: It's time for the talent show at Odaiba High School, and there are rumors that Matt Ishida and Tai Kamiya are going to perform. What could possibly happen? True story from this years talent show at my high school.


A/N: This is a true story that happened at this years talent show. I just replaced Spencer and Danny, the two idiots (whom we all love... well, Danny at least) with Matt and Tai. Because, really, this had to be one of the funniest things to ever happen at our school, seeing as it's a small town and there's like, _nothing here_. Also, I don't know how the Japanese schooling works. I don't know if they have Sophomores and Freshmen and all that, and frankly, I don't really care, at least not for this story. Because in order for this story to work, they _need_ to have the same kind of schooling we do. So... yeah.

And I don't know how good this is gonna be, so don't start whining to me if you hate it. I don't care. If you don't like it, fine; go read something else. However, if you do like it... well, there's a very nice button at the bottom you can press ;)

Disclaimer: I don't own _Digimon_, Run DMC, or the song _It's tricky_ by Run DMC.

* * *

It was a day of excitement at Odaiba High School. Today was the all school Talent Show, and everyone was excited to see what was in store for them. There had been rumors that Matt Ishida and Tai Kamiya would be performing, and while they were sure Matt would be singing—the girls were especially excited about this—they had no idea what Tai was going to do. For all they knew, the only things he could do were play soccer and do a few fancy moves with a soccer ball. They all thought that they'd be doing something separate, each showing of two completely different skills and how unalike they were even though they were best friends.

They were wrong.

As the entire High School sat in the bleachers that afternoon, the teachers all positioned in different places in order to watch the students better, the gym was buzzing with excitement. Conversations of all sorts could be heard, though some of them nobody _wanted_ to hear, and laughter was almost everywhere. As two Student Council Members, a boy and a girl with red hair, the gym began to quiet down.

"Hello, and welcome to the annual Odaiba High School Talent Show," the girl said into the microphone. "My name is Sora Takenouchi—"

"And I'm Izzy Izumi," the boy said, cutting her off. There were cheers for both of them, and when they died down a bit, he continued. "We would like to thank you for supporting your fellow students today, and hope you will remember that it's very hard to come out here and perform in front of everyone, so please—be respectful."

"Right," Sora picked up. "Let's introduce our judges, shall we? For this year's Talent Show, our judges are—"

The microphones died out, so no one was able to hear who the judges would be. They didn't really care, though, and Sora and Izzy didn't seem to notice, so it didn't exactly matter.

The students and teachers alike applauded and laughed at the acts, as well as trying to be encouraging whenever the microphones stopped in the middle of a performance. They began to get confused, though, when Sora announced the last performer for the solo acts because neither Tai nor Matt had been called up. Maybe the rumors had been false…

Applauding when a girl none of them really knew ended her song, they waited for either Izzy or Sora to announce the first performance for the partner acts, all slightly disappointed that they didn't get to hear Matt sing.

"Ok. That was the last of the solo acts. Now it's time for partners! First up, Matt Ishida and Tai Kamiya!"

They were in shock; no one had thought of the two joining up. And since the microphone had cut out (again), they hadn't heard Sora say what the two boys would be doing.

None of them were prepared for the awesomeness that was Matt and Tai that came next.

Izzy started a CD and an American song started playing. As it did, to people—Matt and Tai, obviously—ran out into the middle of the gym, each wearing long fur coats, sunglasses, and Matt was wearing a top hat. Both were holding microphones and dancing to the song. Then, they began to sing.

"This speech is my recital, I think it's very vital. To rock—" Matt began.

"A rhyme," Tai cut in.

"That's right—"

"On time—"

"It's Tricky is the title, here we go."

The students, though shocked at first, began laughing and cheering.

"It's Tricky to rock a rhyme, to rock a rhyme that's right on time. It's Tricky...it's Tricky (Tricky) Tricky (Tricky). It's Tricky to rock a rhyme, to rock a rhyme that's right on time. It's Tricky...Tr-tr-tr-tricky (Tricky) Trrrrrrrrrrricky!"

The next verse, Tai sang alone while Matt jumped around.

"I met this little girlie, her hair was kinda curly. Went to her house and bust her out, I had to leave real early."

"These girls are really sleazy, all they just say is please me. Or spend some time and rock a rhyme, I said "It's not that easy"."

"It's Tricky to rock a rhyme, to rock a rhyme that's right on time. It's Tricky...(How is it D?) Tricky (Tricky) Tricky (Tricky). It's Tricky to rock a rhyme, to rock a rhyme that's right on time. It's Tricky...Tricky (Tricky) Tricky (Tricky) huh!"

"In New York the people talk and try to make us rhyme. They really (hawk) but we just (walk) because we have no time."

"And in the city it's a pity 'cause we just can't hide. Tinted windows don't mean nothin', they know who's inside."

"It's Tricky to rock a rhyme, to rock a rhyme that's right on time. It's Tricky...(How is it D?) Tricky (Tricky) Tricky (Tricky). It's Tricky to rock a rhyme, to rock a rhyme that's right on time. It's Tricky...Tricky (Tricky) Tricky (Tricky) huh!"

The two boys began slightly running, slightly jumping, away from each other and to the opposite sides of the gym before disappearing completely. The music was only instrumental for a few moments, and when neither boy reappeared, they began to wonder. However, soon enough—

"When I wake up people take up mostly all of my time. I'm not singin', phone keep ringin' 'cause I make up a rhyme."

— they were on the balcony, singing to the Sophomores and the Juniors.

"I'm not braggin', people naggin' 'cause they think I'm a star. Always tearin' what I'm wearin', I think they're goin' too far."

"A girl named Carol follows Darryl every gig we play. Then D dissed her and dismissed her, now she's jockin' Jay."

"I ain't lyin', girls be cryin' 'cause I'm on TV. They even bother my poor father 'cause he's down with me."

"It's Tricky to rock a rhyme, to rock a rhyme that's right on time. It's Tricky...(How is it?) Tricky (Tricky) Tricky (Tricky). It's Tricky to rock a rhyme, to rock a rhyme that's right on time. It's Tricky...Tr-tr-tr-tr-tr-tricky (Tr-Tr-Tr-Tricky) Tr-tr-tr..."

With that, Matt and Tai ran back downstairs, still singing.

"We are not thugs (we don't use drugs) but you assume (on your own). They offer coke (and lots of dope) but we just leave it alone. It's like that y'all (y'all), but we don't quit. You keep on (rock!) shock! 'Cause this is it..."

As the music faded, the two boys began dancing/ jumping their way off of the gym floor. There was laughter, applause, and cheers coming from the audience and it took a few minutes for them to quiet down.

An hour later, they were finally finished and Sora and Izzy were taking turns announcing the winners for each category. Most of the students, however, wanted nothing more than to hear what place Matt and Tai got.

"First place, for partner acts, is…," Sora grabbed the piece of paper from one of the judges and unfolded it, "Matt and Tai!"

At that moment, everyone in the gym knew that Matt and Tai's performance would forever be with them, and would be counted as one of the single best moments during their time in High School.

That was proven when the video was played at their 10th year reunion.

* * *

Yes, I hope the tape'll be played at _our_ reunion; one of our teachers, the one that always to the Senior DVD, the Senior class song ( and just everything that has to do with the Seniors in general xD ) always records things like the talent show, and I'm he's awesome enough to play it at our reunion. :)

Remember, reviews are very, very nice. ;)


End file.
